


Lazy Sunday

by Babystiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Lazy Morning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babystiles/pseuds/Babystiles
Summary: Just a lazy Sunday morning
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 96





	Lazy Sunday

Stiles laughed softly, Derek's stubble scratching against the side of his jaw as he chuckled into his neck. 

"Stop, that tickles" Stiles laughed, pulling Derek into him with his ankles hooked at the back of the mans knees. Derek pulled his face out of Stiles' neck, smiling down at him as his hands slid from Stiles' hips to his thighs, their forehead resting together, eyes blissfully shut. 

"I personally think this particular Sunday needs to be used for watching the entire tenth season of Grey's Anatomy and having lazy sex on the couch" stiles voiced after a peaceful moment of comfortable silence. 

"You realize the pack is still here, don't you?" Derek chuckled. 

"I am aware that your puppies are still lingering about, however after a few strategically placed innuendos, some less than appropriate touching, and the scent of your arousal when I inevitably turn you on, they'll be scampering out of here like that" he snaps his fingers. "Plus, lazy sex is my third favorite kind of sex" 

"Dare I ask what one and two are?" Derek asked warily, taking Stiles mug and sipping from his coffee. 

"Number one is riding you, obviously Derek" stiles rolled his eyes and Derek laughed, handing the boy back his mug. "And number two is angry sex, when I get you all riled up from banter– oh, like that time you fucked me against the loft door, hmm that was good" Stiles smiled smug, biting his lip and wiggling his eyebrows. 

"Because you pissed me off by flirting with that guy at the bar" Derek mumbled, rolling his eyes. 

"Yeah, I intentionally pissed you off so you would get rough with me. I had bruises on my thighs for weeks, I got off just looking at those" Stiles bit his lip, twirling the hair at the back of Derek's head around his finger. 

"We're awake now! Please stop!" Someone who sounded a lot like Isaac shouted from outside of the kitchen. Stiles laughed, dipping his head down to rest his forehead on Derek's shoulder.

"Losers, get out of my boyfriends loft so we can do fun naked things" stiles said, running his hands up Derek's chest until he could wrap his arms around the man neck. 

"I'm telling your dad!" Scott shouted. 

"Then I'll tell your mom that little dent on the side of your car was from your enthusiastic make out session with Isaac" Stiles shrugs, speaking softly into Derek's neck because he knows Scott can hear him perfectly clear. 

"I hate you, you're a bad person" scott shouts before a herd of footsteps ran to the front then the loft door slammed shut. Stiles throws his head back with laughter. 

"You're terrible" Derek chuckled, nosing along Stiles' throat. 

"Yeah, yeah, just take me to the couch" he smiled wryly, wrapping his legs around Derek's waist and tapping his back to get him moving. Derek fondly rolled his eyes, but he carried Stiles to the couch nonetheless.


End file.
